<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slytherin patton: a concept by academmia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445010">slytherin patton: a concept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia'>academmia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, holocaust and nazi mentions, slytherin patton, this is a concept for a series im gonna start!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton spends his entire life growing up being told that when he wears the sorting hat it will yell out Hufflepuff like it's supposed to. </p>
<p>Lots of things change when he gets sorted into Slytherin. </p>
<p>(this is an idea I posted on tumblr that I'm going to make into a one shot series, thought I'd put the background info here!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slytherin patton: a concept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half-blood Patton growning up in a half wizard, half muggle(and jewish) family, being told his entire life that he would go to hogwarts and become a Hufflepuff just like his parents. Patton born into a family where his mom was hunted by death eaters in the first wizarding war and a father who’s parents were killed in the Holocaust. Boarding the Hogwarts express with his trunks packed and the scarf his parents bought him wrapped around his neck. </p>
<p>Starry eyed Patton walking into hogwarts for the first time along side the iconic chosen one, Roman Prince. Making friends right away and being a textbook hufflepuff. Expecting Hogwarts to be the best years of his life.  But the second he sits down with the sorting hat on his head, it doesn’t even hesitate, he yells out “slytherin!” and everyone goes silent. The hat puts him in Slytherin faster than it puts the kids of death eaters in. Patton walking to his new dorms defeated afraid to write his parents. </p>
<p>Patton trying to have a first year but getting bullied, not by fellow Slytherins, but by everyone else. Having to be taught secret hexes by the Prefects to protect himself. </p>
<p>Second year with the chamber of secrets making everything worse. Patton watching himself and his friends get beat up as teachers dock points and turn a blind eye. Trying to make Roman help him change stuff but getting called a death eater. Listening to the first years get booed when they join the house. Wanting to go home more than anything but having parents who can't even look at him</p>
<p>Patton having to pass down the secret hexes to the first years because the entire school is out to get them. Patton having to explain that they’re not evil. Patton bonding with his fellow Slytherins from the trauma. Patton having codes with his fellow Slytherins. </p>
<p>Patton training harder than ever to protect his house once Voldermort comes back. Training the first years and making shifts with his fellow classmates to make sure they aren’t alone. Patton struggling with getting called a death eater just because he’s a Slytherin because Death Eaters are basically magic Nazis and Patton didn’t get to know his grandparents because of both magic and real Nazis. When people call him that he doesn’t use his wand, he just punches. </p>
<p>Patton losing the idealism of his early years and just focusing on making it through without anyone dying. Patton becoming bitter but still trying to smile because goddamit, Voldemort and the chosen one can’t take that away from him. Patton starting his own secret Defense Against the Dark Arts club in fifth year because the rest of the houses won’t let them in. Patton making sure all the Slytherins know they aren't evil and stopping some of them from becoming death eaters because the world is too loud.  Patton deciding if everyone paints him out to be dangerous, then he’s going to be so dangerous they won’t be able to touch the house he loves anymore.  </p>
<p>Patton running the secret Slytherin resistance when the Death Eaters take over Hogwarts. Patton protecting the muggleborns and half-bloods of Slytherin because this isn’t Voldermort’s house it’s theirs, and Slytherins protect their own. Patton using the Cruciatus curse for the first time in his life when someone tries to hurt a first year. Patton realizing everything isn't as black and white as people say it is, and sometimes you have to hurt people so they stop hurting what matters.</p>
<p>Patton watching as the students cheer when Macgonegal orders the Slytherins to the dungeons. Patton finally having enough, casting a slicing charm over the room.  Patton yelling,<em> “This is our home too, and we want to fight for it, even though none of you have ever fought for us</em>” </p>
<p>Patton fighting harder than he ever did in the battle for Hogwarts. Patton risking his life for kids who wouldn’t care if he died. Patton staring Death Eaters down, proudly wearing green and silver telling them to fuck off. Patton vowing not to die on that battlefield. Patton coming out of the fight with crippling PTSD and injuries, but alive. He didn’t think he would live to graduate. </p>
<p>Patton eventually coming back to Hogwarts to rebuild Slytherin. Patton being the head of house he never got. Patton docking points whenever other houses said Slytherins were Death Eaters. Patton making sure the kids in Slytherin got to have normal childhoods and grow up feeling safe. Patton de-stigmatizing being a Slytherin. Patton making sure no one will forget his name, but more importantly no one will forget that he was a Slytherin </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so yeah I'm going to be turning this into a series! I think this might turn into enemies to lovers royality, and I have a one shot planned but if y'all would like to see anything let me know! </p>
<p>come scream at me on tumblr @thefingergunsgirl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>